


A Cricket's Song

by Raptor_Redemption



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Ignis gets spoiled, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Ravus and Gladio manage to get along, Rimming, Tent Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Redemption/pseuds/Raptor_Redemption
Summary: Ignis expects his weekend to be full of meetings and paperwork as Insomnia is rebuilt after the decade-long Night. Ravus and Gladio have other plans."We've planned a getaway for you, precious one. A weekend away, beginning in—" Ravus pauses, and soon Ignis understands that it's because he was checking the time. "—Three and one half hours from right now."Ignis's stomach drops just as dramatically as his heart soars. "Oh, Ravus, you know I can't leave my—"There's a warm squeeze around Ignis's hand, a silent affirmation of comfort and adoration. "All the arrangements have been made. You're not His Majesty'sonlyofficial, you know."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa 2019





	A Cricket's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this as a pinch hitter for the FFXV NSFW Secret Santa exchange! Gladnis and Fleurentia are two of my favorite relationships, so writing the three of them together was a delight.
> 
> For [Calaysia](https://twitter.com/Calaysia1)! Happy belated holidays, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> _(Original prompt: Fleurentia/gladnis/fleurentiadio with ignis as bottom, ignis being totally charmed by his partner, being courted by his partner before they go to action.)_

It's all Ignis can do on any given day to maintain a clear schedule and properly manage his duties—it's no simple task being the Hand of the King when the king in question is the ruler of a world in absolute ruins.

"Tenebrae has requested a meeting, sir." Talcott's voice greets Ignis following a short rap on his office door, and the announcement is quickly followed by a much more apologetic, "I know you have so much on your plate already, Iggy, but—"

Ignis leans back in his desk chair and sighs. "It's all right," he's quick to say. "It's not your fault. Actually, I had been meaning to initiate contact with Lord Ravus myself. There are plenty of matters he and His Majesty should discuss, though I know Noctis would never willingly pen up a treaty on his own."

"Good evening, Ignis."

The second voice is nothing like Ignis's assistant. In fact, it's quite distinct on its own, a sound with which Ignis is well familiar.

"Ravus. I-I wasn't aware you would be joining us here in Insomnia." Ignis stands as quickly as he can manage, crosses one arm across his chest, and bows. The motion is stiffer than what Ignis is accustomed to offering Noctis, wrapped and stilled in formality that Noctis has only melted away.

"Don't worry, Ignis. I'm actually not here on business." 

Ravus pauses, and Ignis thinks he can guess the reason why. Clearing his throat, he addresses Talcott with all the care in the world. "Talcott, would you give us a moment, please? And close the door behind you?"

Ignis can't see it, but he easily envisions Talcott's salute. The kid has taken after Prompto more than anyone, and Ignis smiles. "You got it, Boss," Talcott says.

The click of the office door signals Ignis to speak again, and he steps toward Ravus with his hands outstretched.

"I apologize for the lack of notice, love," Ravus says when he takes Ignis's hands in his own. The disparity between the softness of one hand and the metallic touch of the other has Ignis feeling right at home.

"It's nothing," Ignis says, and he means it. His heart leaps in his chest when Ravus lifts Ignis's hand and plants a kiss on his fingers. Ravus's lips are a bit chapped, but still warm. Ignis finds himself licking at his own, as if preparing for a kiss. He doesn't expect one, though. Not yet. "You're all right?"

Ravus chuckles, and Ignis feels the hot huffs of breath against the back of his hand as Ravus pulls his mouth away. "Gladiolus didn't tell you, then? The oaf."

Ignis swallows past the lump in his throat that's swelling with each passing moment. "Tell me what?"

"We've planned a getaway for you, precious one. A weekend away, beginning in—" Ravus pauses, and soon Ignis understands that it's because he was checking the time. "—Three and one half hours from right now."

Ignis's stomach drops just as dramatically as his heart soars. "Oh, Ravus, you know I can't leave my—"

There's a warm squeeze around Ignis's hand, a silent affirmation of comfort and adoration. "All the arrangements have been made. You're not His Majesty's  _ only  _ official, you know."

_ The only  _ capable  _ one,  _ Ignis wants to mutter, but he refrains from baring too much of his own political displeasure to royalty from an allied country. It wouldn't matter, not with Ravus, but it's the principle of the matter and the pride Ignis takes in his own professionalism that count.

"I'll leave you be for now, dove. Take the remainder of the afternoon to get your affairs in order, and we'll meet you here at 3 pm sharp."

Ignis feels helpless in all of this, completely swept away by this disruption to his schedule, but he manages a nod and a shaky grin.  _ At least _ , he thinks,  _ he is being swept away in capable arms.  _ There is one piece of the puzzle, however, that is so pivotal he won't be able to focus a lick on his duties until the mystery's been solved. "You said a 'getaway'. Where?" It's not at all that Ignis doesn't trust his partners but rather that there aren't many places on Eos where three men of their political status can find a shred of privacy—much less a full  _ weekend's  _ worth of it.

"Gladiolus says that he knows a place. I've no idea what that means, but—"

Of course—Ignis should have known. "It means," Ignis says, a laugh tingling between his words, "That you'll be getting a taste of camping."

— — —

"You've  _ really  _ never been camping?" Gladio asks, struck with disbelief. "The hell have you been all your life, man?"

Crunched uncomfortably, three across in the front seat of Gladio's truck, Ignis feels Ravus's shrug. "Too busy being a fascist pawn, I suppose." The joke is a dark one, but Ignis barely flinches at Ravus's sense of humor—it's just as dry as his own.

"'Kay, well the Nifs ain't here anymore to threaten tossin' you into their luxury dungeons, so we're gonna make sure you get your hands dirty."

"Mm. Wonderful."

Ignis may not have the most comfortable spot, perched upon the tiny middle seat, but it's well worth it to be nestled snugly between Ravus and Gladio. "It's not bad, Ravvy. You'll see."

Gladio grunts. "Yeah, well as the absolute  _ god  _ of camping, I'm gonna make you work real hard." Ignis feels one of Gladio's huge hands come to rest comfortably atop his thigh, followed by the comforting addendum, "Not you, Iggy. You won't be liftin' a finger this weekend. We cook. We clean up. We bring you anything you want. We go wherever you want, do whatever you want."

Ignis perks up at the offer. "I'd like to show Ravus our spot at the waterfall tomorrow."

The arrangement between the three of them is new enough to be exciting, but not so fresh that nerves or discomfort still lie hidden beneath each interaction. Ravus brushes his hand along Ignis's other thigh. "I'd be honored to have anything you're willing to share with me."

Ignis is thinking about one of the fishing spots that he's visited with Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio more times than they can count. Now that Ravus is a part of his life, Ignis feels it's only right to share his favorite piece of nature's paradise with Ravus, too.

Gladio parks the truck at a familiar overpass. From the amount of time that they've spent in the car and his knowledge of Gladio's camping site preferences, Ignis can guess exactly where they are.

"Everybody out," Gladio sighs. "Put that MT arm of yours to use, eh? We got a lot to carry and one less person than usual to do it."

Ravus muses, "Bossy, bossy," but the exchange has Ignis smiling. After two and a half hours, he's just happy to be free of their limited space cramped within the truck's cabin.

Ignis isn't allowed to heft much of the gear save for a single backpack with bedrolls attached. The load is heavy, certainly, but it’s distributed across Ignis's back to make it bearable. The rest of the gear—tent, portable grill, lanterns, and two coolers full of food and drink, are left to Gladio and Ravus. Ignis has already taken a couple of steps ahead, descending down into the woods from the lip of the highway's asphalt. Cane in one hand and one other bag in his left, he rolls his eyes when he hears the argument from above.

"Make two trips!" he calls, knowing full well that his suggestion will be ignored. 

Their brief hike into the mountains becomes something of a strength contest. Ignis can't say that he's exactly  _ surprised _ , but he's spent the afternoon hoping that Ravus and Gladio might be at least a touch more mature than this. Between Gladio's impressive strength and Ravus's own physical enhancements, they manage some great feat of manhood by somehow carrying the remaining gear between them and, even more impressively, navigating the forest trail.

"I stick to my opinion that you're both buffoons," Ignis says. Only moments ago he sensed the forest thinning out into a broader clearing. The ground beneath his feet turns from a barely cleared dirt trail to softer grass, and he knows precisely where Gladio has taken them. In his mind's eye, he can still see the slight rise of the plains and the rocks that make for a perfect shelter against wind and rain. He remembers how many times they've pitched a tent in the midst of those boulders, how they've found privacy amongst nature's offerings.

Ravus's addition to their expedition makes the camp setup less routine, something first signified by Gladio's voice asking with disdain,

"The hell is this pretty boy shit?"

_ Ah, there it is.  _ Admittedly, Ignis has been waiting all evening for this. He's expected that Ravus's idea of camping is likely different from Gladio's, and it seems their first point of contention is an air mattress.

"That a fuckin'  _ silk sheet _ ?"

"What of it?" Ravus asks flatly. 

"On a suede-topped  _ air mattress _ ?"

Ignis can only imagine Ravus's blank, clueless stare.

"I guess you brought some other useless shit, too? You got a pancake printer in there? Can't fuckin' live without that."

"Oh," Ravus says, "Do  _ forgive  _ me for not bringing along the essentials, or did you intend for Ignis's perfect giveaway to be spent living like animals?"

It's precisely then that Ignis chooses to hop in and prevent the teasing from turning sour. "Don't embarrass Ravus by making him admit he's got a bad back," he says with a smirk.

" _ Gods _ , Ignis, did you know that you're almost as bad as your boar of a husband?" A gentle tap comes at Ignis's hip from distinctly metal fingers, and Ignis takes the hint. He hums his approval, then tilts up his chin and accepts Ravus's apologetic peck at his cheek.

Ignis comes off the kiss feeling giddy. Perhaps it's silly to be so worked up over a gesture so chaste and simple, but Ravus has never failed to make Ignis's heart flutter with excitement. "If I catch either of you tussling a lick more before the weekend is done, I'll have you both sleeping in the truck without me. Then,  _ no  _ one gets the air mattress but me." His tone is serious enough for the others to know that Ignis means business, and the rest of camp's setup is quiet.

A time or two, Ignis does his best to help. He's well familiar with the motions by now, and it's almost second nature to have the portable kitchen up and running by now.

"Ah, ah, dear." At the same moment that Ravus mutters his warning, Gladio wraps huge arms around Ignis's waist and keeps him from acting any further.

"What'd we tell ya about trying to help? Sit down, already."

As if on cue, Ignis feels the seat of a collapsible chair push against the back of his knees, then Ravus's voice commanding behind him, "Sit."

A few moments later, Gladio shoves a cold beer into Ignis's hand. "Coffee stout. Drink up, chill out, and rest for once, will ya?"

Finally, Ignis takes the hint and settles comfortably into his chair. The time that passes until sundown becomes more and more enjoyable, and before long Ignis has lost himself in the nutty richness of his beer and the sounds of his partners shuffling around nearby. "Am I at least permitted to ask what's for dinner?"

"Noct sent us with fish," Gladio says, and Ravus continues,

"Trout with a Tenebraen glaze and accompanying greens."

Ignis immediately recognizes the meal as something he often makes for the boys, one of the first recipes that he and Ravus cooked together. The sentiment is enough to bring hot tears to his eyes, but Ignis disguises the emotion in another sip of beer and a knowing chuckle. "I take it, then, that Ravus will be the head chef for the evening? You're so  _ good  _ at that one, love—"

"Actually..." Ignis is surprised to hear Gladio interrupt, but not nearly as surprised as when he hears, "We'll be working even. Already practiced it once without you. Pretty sure my char was almost as good as yours."

Ravus chuckles low beneath his breath. "Yes, what a surprise that the big, strong man loves working on the grill."

"Hey. Ain't nothing wrong with a stereotype as long as I do it well. Right, Iggy?"

Ignis isn't sure he's ever felt so charmed. He knows how difficult it's been for Gladio and Ravus to find their similarities, but their increased time together with Ignis as a common denominator must have finally set them on track. "I'm proud of you both," he says. "And I couldn't ask for better lovers." Then, his brows furrow, darkening his features to something more sinister. "Make sure your dinner preparations are good enough that I won't have to rescind my statement." Ignis lifts what remains of his beer into the air, a silent toast to accompany his subtle threat.

"You have too little faith in us, Ignis," Ravus says, and it turns out that he's right.

Over the next hour, the sun's warmth trickles away from Ignis's skin. Chill air and a gentle breeze replace it, and at the first sign of discomfort Gladio drapes a blanket over Ignis's shoulders (along with a replacement beverage). At Ignis's request, Ravus and Gladio update Ignis at every step of the dinner process. Occasionally, they allow Ignis to give them pointers, but for the most part Ignis finds himself hushed at any attempt to help too much.

At one point, Ravus ushers Gladio away to tend to the fire—Ignis is pleased to get a kiss out of Gladio's break from the grill, and he welcomes the warmth that replaces the setting sun.

Food follows soon after; they quickly find their stomachs filled with warm food and their mouths full of fun, flirtatious conversation. Whether or not Ravus and Gladio are getting along for Ignis's benefit or because they've finally put aside their differences, Ignis isn't sure. Either way, he adores the mood around the fire and lets himself settle deep into the camp chair. Everything from the pit of his stomach to his chest feels warm.

Pulling his blanket more tightly around his shoulders, Ignis murmurs, "There's only one thing that could make this better." The silence from his partners is rife with a tension that Ignis reads as eagerness. They would do anything right now to please him, and Ignis pushes more mischievous thoughts from his head for the time being. Instead, he settles on a chaster request. "I'd very much like to feel you both near me."

As comfortable as the camp chairs are, there's no way for Ignis to lean into Ravus and Gladio, to feel the warmth of their bodies against him and trace fingers along their sides.

"Well, Mister Bigshot Camper here has a damned nice air mattress in the tent we could curl up on."

"Don't you dare—"

"Hey," Gladio defends. "I didn't say anything  _ bad  _ about your air mattress. Just said you had one."

Ignis can't even bring himself to chide them. Compared to their usual skirmishes, this is barely an argument. Besides, he couldn't possibly bring himself to ruin the mood the night has built. All evening, Ignis has been made to feel as if  _ he  _ was a king, and the feeling warms his belly just as much as sips from the bottle of Tenebraen gin Ravus has procured from one his bags and brought into the tent with them.

The three men settle down to lounge across their home for the next couple of nights, a setup designed for five but just barely large enough to house Ignis and his two impressively large companions. They're not cramped for space, but the setting is undoubtedly intimate. They pass the bottle, drinking from it directly because none of them can be arsed to hike back to the highway and dig cups out from the spare bags stowed in the back of Gladio's truck.

"Full," Gladio grunts. He leans back on the air mattress, and Ignis can imagine perfectly what kind of self-satisfied pose he's adopted. Ignis remembers the myriad of nights they camped together when he was still able to see Gladio's humble-brag posing—the way he would lie with his hands behind his head, the stretch just right for putting his impressive chest and abdomen on display.

"Yes, Gladiolus, we're all aware of how excellent your muscles are." Ravus sounds annoyed, but Ignis takes the opportunity to lean across the bouncy mattress and allow his hands to explore across the broad expanse of Gladio's skin.

"Thank you, Gladio," Ignis says. "I've had a wonderful day."

"And what of tonight, then?" Ravus continues, one of his hands gliding slowly up and down Ignis's arm. Ignis feels the brief disappearance of Ravus's touch and knows what it means—Ravus is getting his own feel of Gladio's body.

Now that Ravus has asked outright, Ignis doesn't at all feel embarrassed to admit exactly what he'd like these men to do to him. The couple of beers and numerous sips of gin don't hurt, either. "I would very much like it if you would both help me relax with an orgasm." The request sounds silly when he says it out loud—Ignis isn't terribly accustomed to speaking so bluntly of sexual matters. Typically, he initiates with lithe movements of his body, with surreptitious touches and firm grabs of Gladio's or Ravus's chin. Tonight, he just  _ says  _ it, and it's freeing.

Sprawled across Gladio's chest, Ignis hears the low thrum of a hungry growl welling beneath Gladio's ribs, followed by the sensation of Ravus's hands cupping Ignis's face and pulling him in for a kiss. The motion is immediately passionate—Ignis understands that there's no need for them to beat around the bush. That's what they've been doing all night. Why waste anymore time?

Ravus pushes his tongue into Ignis's mouth and swipes along his teeth, the inside of Ignis's cheeks, anywhere else he can find. Ignis relaxes until he's fully limp in Ravus's grasp. He lets Ravus taste every part of him, and he arches his back as Gladio's hand slips beneath his shirt.

"My turn." Gladio's gruff demand is the only warning Ignis has before there's a fist in his hair, pulling him away from Ravus's lips. A thin trail of saliva pulls along with him, but Gladio is quick to lap it up with the flat of his tongue against Ignis's mouth. Somehow, Gladio's go at Ignis's mouth is even sloppier than Ravus's, and it's all Ignis can do to grab haphazardly at hair, at shoulders, at anything he can get his hands on to find some purchase as he's swept away in pleasure from both sides. 

Distantly, Ignis hears Ravus huff his impatience, and then the air mattress bounces beneath them. Ravus picks up where Gladio left off to bare more of Ignis's skin, though he focuses more on Ignis's pants than further pushing Ignis's shirt up his belly. Throughout the disorienting waves of pleasure that come with Gladio's strong grasp on the back of Ignis's neck, he remains just aware enough of Ravus's task that he knows when to lift his hips from the mattress and allow Ravus to tug Ignis's trousers down to his knees. 

Gladio chuckles into Ignis's mouth, then finally breaks for long enough that Ignis draws in a few deep, panting breaths. "Nice hard-on, Iggy."

Ignis feels his face flush. "It could be," he says, "That I've been thinking about this for some time tonight."

Ravus draws one finger pointedly along the hard line of Ignis's shaft within his underwear. "That's clear, darling." Small touches turn into rougher, more fulfilling motions—soon, Ravus is palming the base of Ignis's cock through his underwear, and Ignis can only imagine the precum dotting the inside of the fabric. Gladio has occupied himself with covering each inch of Ignis's neck and shoulders in kisses. Every now and again he bites, soothing the pinch with long swipes of his tongue along the length of Ignis's neck.

It's all so much, every touch overwhelming Ignis with desire, and before long he finds himself uttering pleas for more. "Fuck," he breathes. "Bloody  _ hell. Please _ ." 

"Please what?" The teasing in Ravus's voice transforms his words into little more than a triumphant sneer, but Ignis wouldn't ask for anything else. He needs this, wants this, has been courted for hours and made to wait all night for this exact release.

"F-fuck me."

There's a brief moment of pause, and then Ignis's stomach flips. He might as well be flying thanks to the force which which Gladio turns him onto his stomach with little regard for the precious air mattress below them. Ravus yanks Ignis's trousers away from his ankles, and Ignis hears the quick clattering of metal against metal as Ravus frees his own erection from the front of his pants. Belts are tossed aside, shirts are shucked away, and Ignis is left in only his underwear and his shirt pushed up just over his nipples.

The coolness of Ravus's silk sheets proves to be just enough sensation against Ignis's nipples that his cock twitches against the mattress beneath him. They planned it. They know how sensitive Ignis is.

Ravus and Gladio are nothing if not evil geniuses this evening.

"Come here, dove." Ravus's hand cups Ignis's chin and lifts his head so that his nose is pushing against Ravus's cock, now free and hardening quickly against Ignis's cheek. "You know what to do, don't you?"

Ignis doesn't even bother saying yes. Instead, he grabs at the base of the heavy length brushing so gently against his lips, inhaling deeply the unique musk of Ravus's arousal that's tinged with the ever-present scent of Tenebraen lavender from Ravus's favorite soaps. Ignis actually moans the first time he feels the shaft pulse in his grasp, and the butterflies in his stomach explode until his entire body is buzzing with arousal. Arguably, there is nothing Ignis loves more than sucking cock, and he savors the touch of Ravus's wet tip against his tongue. 

The first moments are careful—one might even say technical or calculated—as Ignis swirls his tongue around Ravus's slit and allows the tip to disappear within his mouth once, twice, again. With one hand, he steadies the cock in his mouth; with the other, Ignis holds himself up in an attempt at balance that becomes more difficult with his added fervor.

"Let me help you, love," and Ravus adjusts, guiding his cock in and out of Ignis's mouth so that his cheek bulges with the size of it. "You may—" Ravus's advice is interrupted by a catch in his throat, followed quickly by an unabashed moan timed precisely with the moment Ignis first pulls Ravus's cock to touch the back of his throat. "May want to," Ravus continues, "Keep your balance with both hands."

Ignis appreciates the warning, but he has no idea why he would need to do such a thing until the mattress dips beneath Gladio's impressive weight and Gladio's fingers bury themselves beneath the hem of Ignis's underwear to pull them aside. The cool air of the outdoors pricks instantly at his skin, gooseflesh rising on his ass. It feels  _ good,  _ Ignis thinks, to be so exposed like this; Gladio fills the gap quickly with an eager mouth and tongue.

Fluttering breath escapes around Ravus's cock as Gladio spreads Ignis's ass and places the hot tip of his tongue directly atop Ignis's waiting hole. 

Ah. Now Ignis understands why Ravus thought to help him with balance. Gladio has always gone wild for a taste of Ignis’s ass, and his enthusiasm makes that incredibly clear. Ignis sighs and moans, pushing himself up into Gladio's welcome mouth the best he can while maintaining his trademark methodical approach around Ravus's cock. 

Ignis is floating, his head light with the pleasure of being wanted, of being  _ needed  _ and  _ used.  _ Soon enough, he loses the concentration he needs to keep his motions planned and precise—his ministrations around Ravus's cock turn to the instinctual, and Ignis feels Ravus's body arch into him as Ignis swallows his cock again and again. Thick saliva at the base of Ravus's cock makes it easier for Ignis to twist his fist around it, and he sucks at Ravus's most sensitive spots as if his life depends on it. Around the cock in his mouth come deep moans that betray how much he enjoys Gladio's tongue circling the rim of his ass, and it's not long before Ignis is hiding the tiny shrieks that come to him each time Gladio pokes his tongue just beyond the tight, quivering ring of muscle.

"He's got you quite worked up, hasn't he?" Ravus muses. Ignis can tell that the sight of it all is pulling Ravus closer to his own release, and Ignis is ready for it. He hums his affirmation around the cock pushing against the back of his throat, then opens up to swallow as much as he can. It's enough to tip Ravus over the edge, and Ignis sees white with the strength of Ravus's tug on his hair while thick, salty strings of cum coat the back of his throat.

Ignis moans his disapproval when Ravus pulls away. Already, he misses being filled with cock, but instead he focuses on the aftermath—his swollen lips, the way he has to swallow again and again to push the cum down, the delight of each breath of fresh air. He hears Ravus pumping his own softening cock through his afterglow, and Ignis whines with loss.

"Don't worry, baby," Gladio mutters. "'M right here. I gotcha."

With two fingers, Gladio taps at Ignis's hip—the signal they've settled on before anyone handles Ignis too roughly. Ignis barely has time to nod his approval before he's flipped onto his back. Ravus cradles Ignis's head in his lap, and Ignis is positively  _ giddy  _ when he feels one of Gladio's fingers nudging against his entrance. Gladio pushes in as he's smearing himself and Ignis with lube, and Ignis sighs happy, sweet nothings while Ravus strokes his hair.

"Will you come from Gladio's cock alone, Ignis?" Ravus asks. Ignis knows the answer, but he's selfish. He wants more.

"Touch me." The short, breathy demand is all he can manage as he draws in huge gasps of air, his chest heaving. Ravus's gentle caress against Ignis's face is just like a smile.

"Of course, my darling," Ravus says. Ignis arches again, full of Gladio's impressive and knowing fingers, and hears the tell-tale wet sounds of Ravus sucking on his own digits.

The moment that Gladio prods Ignis's prostate for the first time is paired too well with the wet swirl of fingers around one of Ignis's nipples. Ignis breathes Ravus's name, and he's embarrassed to know that his cock is twitching needily against his thigh. If he thought he was overcome with sensation before, he  _ knows  _ that he is now. Quickly, Ignis is reaching his limit, but he lets his partners toy with him until his harsh breaths nearly turn to sobs erupting from his throat, each one like a singular plea for more.

Ravus sighs. It's a happy noise, rather than a tired one, and he at last leans over to take Ignis's cock in hand. "For the love of  _ gods _ , Gladiolus, fuck him if you're going to. We're torturing the poor thing."

Gladio grunts his affirmation.  _ Of course _ , Ignis thinks,  _ Gladio's so far out of his own head by now that he barely knows how to speak _ . It's cute how worked up Gladio gets, and oh does it bode well for Ignis's own experience.

"Ready, Iggy?" is the only thing that Gladio does manage to say, and Ignis have never uttered a shaky affirmation so quickly.

Ravus punctuates Ignis's permission by momentarily retreating from his cock to pinch both of his nipples, and the resulting arch in Ignis's back brings Gladio's cock to the perfect point inside him.

Gladio and Ignis have fucked enough by now that the impressive length and girth of Gladio's dick finds itself well at home inside Ignis, though the first several slow thrusts always remain a pleasant shock. 

Amazingly, Gladio and Ravus work together so well that Ignis can't remember the last time he's found himself at the edge of climax so soon. Ignis is typically the one to take his time, to ease his body and mind into the sensations and let himself build slowly to an ultimately satisfying end. This time, Ignis thinks he might finish within only a few minutes of Gladio timing his thrusts to the deliberate rhythm Ravus is setting around Ignis's arousal.

Gladio comes first, and it's the sound of his orgasm and the quick, desperate way he fucks into Ignis that put him in the right mindset to find himself quickly rising to his own end.

As if Ignis needs anything else to goad him to the finish, Gladio leans over to kiss at Ignis's cock while Ravus works it expertly in his hand. Between the dual sensation around his erection and the warm pulsation of hot cum dripping from his ass, Ignis has had all he can take. He finally lets the orgasm come, consuming him entirely as he braces himself against the mattress and its sheets. His fingers grab for whatever they can find, and he buries the undignified expressions he's surely making into Ravus's thigh.

Eventually, he comes down, Ravus and Gladio dutifully working him through his orgasm until there's nothing at all left for Ignis to give them. They cradle him, then, one on each side, a pile of bodies panting and smiling and loving one another so deeply that Ignis wouldn't be surprised if the very earth beneath them could recognize their adoration for one another.

"How'd we do?" Ignis  _ hears  _ the smug grin in Gladio's question, which is asked in search of praise rather than for a genuine answer.

"Your intention was to spoil me for the weekend, am I right?" Ignis asks. His voice is quiet, hoarse, tired.

"Yes," Ravus says as he drapes an arm around Ignis and pushes himself against Ignis's back. "Did we accomplish as much?"

Before Ignis can answer, Gladio tips his chin up for a kiss.

Breathily (though still impressively full of mischief), Ignis replies, "You'll accomplish as much once you've done the same each night that we're here." It's partially a joke, but Ignis knows his partners well enough to expect them to take it as a challenge.

Sure enough, they do.

"You got it, Iggy," Gladio says, then kisses him again right at the corner of Ignis's mouth.

Ravus matches the sentiment with a kiss against the back of Ignis's neck. "Anything, love. Anything for you," he says, and their promises are echoed by a cricket's song and the gentle breeze of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment and kudos makes me smile. Thank you for reading to the end!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/raptor_redeem)


End file.
